Games People Play
by Mary Kroll
Summary: For the benefit of several readers, we present the continuing adventures of everyone's favorite married couple. NC-17, het, W/Z
1. Chapter 1

Please, please, please leave feedback, no matter what you thought.

"Something about that is just downright unsettling." – Jayne Cobb

Zoe had certain incontrovertible ways of letting her husband know what she wanted. This was one of those ways. Wash descended the ladder into their bunk and had to blink twice to be completely sure of what he was seeing. Illuminated only by the bedside lamp, Zoe sat cross-legged on the head of the bed with the blanket up to her waist, bent over a book whose cover showed considerable wear from many readings. Her hair was loosely plaited in thick braids that fell one over each shoulder, connecting with the line of the thin straps of her baby-doll nightie. Its pale peach color charmed Wash with the way it made Zoe's bronze skin glow so warmly. She looked up at him, smiled and waved.

Wash knew what Zoe wanted. This was one of her games, her idea from the very beginning. It was one of their most immersive games and, he had learned, the more intense the play, the more satisfying the results. It was all right that Wash did not share this particular kink of his wife's – if anything, he had a Zoe fetish. "Whatcha reading, baby?"

"My unicorn book." Zoe leaned over to give Wash a peck on the cheek as he sat next to her to unlace his boots. "You wanna read it with me?" she asked in a light, nearly effervescent voice.

"I sure would." Wash swung his legs up onto the bed and Zoe snuggled against his side as he took the book and put his arm around her. She giggled as he made a dramatic presentation of clearing his throat. "Okay, where are we?"

Zoe poked at the open page, "Here, after the third spell."

"Okay. 'My dear, you deserve the services of a great wizard, but I'm afraid you'll have to be glad of the aid of a second-rate pickpocket.'" As Wash read on, inflecting the dialogue with different voices, his hand slid down Zoe's bare arm. His fingers crept along the sensitive underside of one soft breast. The skillful way his fingertips stroked across her nipple made Zoe's eyelids flutter closed and her breathing quicken. He continued to read without faltering as he pinched her swollen brown nipple through the smooth fabric. She moaned faintly. "You like that, baby?"

"Uh-huh," Zoe nodded against Wash and rested her head in the cradle of his neck and shoulder. She began to squirm as he rubbed her nipple firmly in tight circles. "More?"

"Anything for my special girl." Wash took the book in the hand draped over Zoe's shoulder and began to caress her other breast, stroking back and forth across her nipple with his thumb. "'The Red Bull? I've heard too many tales, to tell you the truth. I've heard that the Bull is real, that the Bull is a ghost-'" He stopped to smile at Zoe's panting breath against his chest and the way she fidgeted. Slipping his hand inside the top of her nightie, Wash massaged each of Zoe's breasts in turn, tormenting her nipples by pinching them briefly only to move his hand away. Wash raised his voice just enough to be heard over her hushful, plaintive moans, "'Rat soup. Again rat soup.' ' At least she could use a different rat. The third night, anyway'."

Wash pulled his hand out, dragging his yolk-calloused palm along Zoe's sensitized skin, and stroked down her belly. He did not need to look at the book to continue "reading" the story. They had read it to each other so many times that he knew it by rote. Wash sighed appreciatively between lines of dialogue at the heat radiating from the juncture of Zoe's thighs. She repositioned slightly and spread her legs for Wash's questing hand to slither into her panties. Her Venus mound was shaved immaculately clean and Wash could feel the pouty swell of her labia as he laid his hand over her flower and rubbed her. "Would you like your special touch now?"

"Yes," Zoe said with a strain in her voice, as though she were fighting to stay still even as she rocked against Wash's hand.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please. Oh, please, Daddy." Zoe gasped sharply as Wash's hand dipped down and he slid his middle finger deeply into her. The book fell forgotten onto the floor. Wash bent his finger each time he withdrew, pressing on her g-spot without fail. Zoe was so aroused that her skin tingled with it from her scalp to the soles of her feet and her dripping core eagerly accepted Wash's index finger too.

"Show me those pretty breasts of yours." Wash could smell the musk of Zoe's sex and his hard cock wanted impossibly to harden even more as she pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and it slid off her breasts. He had always loved her breasts, the way they were firm and pillowy-soft all at once, how her body reacted when he touched and kissed them. Wash pulled Zoe close and bent his head to one perfect breast to suck at her nipple. Reticence was a lost cause for Zoe as she groaned from the mounting sensations. Her quim was throbbing with her racing pulse as Wash's fingers thrust into her and his tongue flicked rapidly over her nipples. She held onto him as his thumb began to stroke near her clitoris but never quite touching it.

"Please touch me there," she pleaded, her lips against his neck. "Please make me feel so good." Had Zoe seen the grin on Wash's face, as evil as any the Devil had ever drawn on a man, she likely would have climaxed instantly. Wash let his thumb drag lightly over her tender nub as he continued to piston his fingers in her heat. It took only seconds for the tingle in Zoe's skin to collect in her loins and explode outward through her veins. "Yes, Daddy! Yes!" she screamed as her limbs trembled and her body shook with her powerful orgasm. She felt like she was being tumbled by the ocean, senseless except to the pleasure that coursed through her.

Wash held Zoe close as the fierceness of her climax subsided. "Good girl," He whispered as he stroked her hair. "That's my good girl." Zoe clung to him fiercely, hands fisted in his shirt. Somehow, she always managed to curl against his body in a way that made her seem so much smaller, even vulnerable.

"I see you got the tub ready."

"Yeah, I already took my bath." Zoe looked up with a salacious gleam in her eye. "I was wondering if maybe…I could wash you this time?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." He smiled down at her benevolently. "Do you want to help me with my undressing?"

Zoe eagerly slid off the bed and pulled Wash's socks off by the toes. She scrambled back onto the bed to help Wash peel himself out of his vest and flamboyant shirt, then back down again as he stood so she could guide his canvas pants to the floor. His hands caught hers as she reached for the waistband of his shorts. "Hold on, baby girl. I'll get these. You check the water." Off she went as he slid down his underwear.

Wash almost giggled at the sight of the white lace-trimmed bobby socks padding across the floor to the big washbasin. Zoe had already filled it with hot water and dumped in one more kettle-full for good measure. He stepped into the basin and accepted the soapy, dripping washcloth that Zoe, on her knees like a penitent, offered him. Hardly even noticing the warm lather as he bathed himself, Wash focused on the sensuous journey of the terrycloth in Zoe's slender fingers as it slid up the back of one leg, then the other, then up the front of each, stopping just before his groin. Wash opened his eyes when he realized she had paused.

Zoe looked up to Wash with a perfect affectation of innocent curiosity in her eyes. Timidly, she touched his hard member. "Daddy, what's that?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"Um… a popsicle."

Wash smiled wickedly again. "Okay, then, it's a popsicle. You wanna show me how you eat popsicles?"

Zoe just smiled and licked her lips. Closing her eyes, she slid the length of him deep into her mouth and sucked as she withdrew. Wash shuddered and sighed, so she did it again, and again, and again, until his cock glistened and he began put one hand on her head. He smiled down at her as she tickled and teased his cock with the tip of her tongue. His fingertips ghosted over her cheekbones. "Oh, that little tongue," he sighed, eyes closing on their own, and fought not to thrust fast and hard into her skillful, eager mouth.

It was actually a weak analogy, Zoe thought as she tenderly massaged her husband's scrotum. It wasn't really anything at all like eating a popsicle. For one thing, popsicles were very cold, not almost hot enough to burn your mouth. They got smaller when you licked and sucked them, not bigger. They tasted sweet and fruity, not salty and musky. Then again, they also didn't scream your name and grab your hair, and altogether make you feel powerful and wanted and loved and beautiful. Popsicles just didn't have that strong an effect on her. Zoe took hold of Wash by the hips and pulled him forward, thrusting him deeply, even into her throat.

"No, wait, stop," Wash hurriedly withdrew from her mouth.

Zoe looked up at him with a mixture of startlement and concern on her face. "Did I do it bad?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetie." Wash knelt down and kissed her forehead. "You were doing it too good. I don't want it to be over yet."

"But I wanna keep doing it," Zoe pouted, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Are you pouting?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, now you're just lying and you know what that means." Wash grabbed Zoe by a wrist and pulled her behind him to the bed. All the way, she played at resisting. Wash sat on the edge of the bed and, hard-on notwithstanding, bent Zoe over his lap. "Pull down your panties."

Zoe did, shaking her head emphatically and crying, "Please, Daddy, please," though she never uttered "no" or "stop". The tremble in her voice was from anticipation. Wash rubbed one flat hand over and around her buttocks, once, twice, thrice, then lifted it away. Zoe held her breath, but when the hand did not fall, she hazarded a look back.

SMACK!

Zoe gasped as Wash's broad hand connected with the café latte skin of her ample rump and left a perfect magenta print. Right on its heels came three more slaps, each warming a different section of skin. Zoe bit her lower lip and tried to hold still, while her whole being wanted to throw Wash down and ravage him, or vice versa. One more good, sharp crack reddened the last untouched area and Zoe let out a little moan.

"Here, sweetie, lay down on your tummy." Wash helped Zoe off his lap and onto the bed, where she most obediently lay prone. On his hands and knees over her, Wash leaned down and placed one soft kiss on each of Zoe's buttocks. "There, all better." He kissed at the top of her cleft and she squirmed to open her legs for him. Wash stroked downwards with his tongue and taunted her rosette. Zoe let out a quaking sigh and spread her legs further. Wash smiled; "back door" play was exclusive to this game, but he could not help but think how lucky he was to have a woman who would do it at all. "Is this what you're wanting?"

"It won't hurt, will it?"

"No, baby, it'll feel good."

"Okay," Zoe said into the pillow, digging under it to hand back a bottle of lubricant and a tiny bullet vibrator. Wash took time lubricating his handsomely thick erection, stroking himself while he drank in the sight of his wanton wife barely up on her knees, gorgeous round ass in the air, all his and willingly given.

Wash entered her slowly, pausing at the point of resistance, the tight ring of inner muscles playing the part of her maidenhead. He kissed Zoe's shoulder as he breeched her, pushing in by the inch until his hips were pressed against her backside and reveling in the sweet noises she made. Her body was so tight around him. This wouldn't take long, Wash knew, so he moved slowly, in long, slow strokes until Zoe began moaning and writhing under him.

Zoe's hands were fisted in the sheets. Wash uncurled her fingers and drew her hand to the little silver device. She held it and he switched it on. Never breaking from his agonizingly deliberate pace, Wash guided Zoe's hand beneath their bodies to her swollen and aching clitoris. Her moans became shouts as she anxiously rolled her hips back and forth between Wash's hard cock and the toy.

"That's right, baby girl, cum for Daddy."

In the corridor above them, Jayne - big, butch Jayne - froze dead where he stood.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes! Oh, fuck me, Daddy!" from Zoe set Jayne's stomach to heaving and he leaned against the wall for support as he fought to control his perfidious viscera.

Mal came from the other end of the corridor. "Jayne, you okay there?"

"Gonna go gag sleep in the choke cargo bay."

Mal stopped to listen for the source of the hard-lined mercenary's distress. Zoe's cries soared through the thick bulkhead, punctuate by Wash's impassioned grunts of climax. "Oh my stars and garters." Mal pulled Jayne away from the wall and supported him as they retreated directly. "Ya know, for a man paid whose to maim and kill, that sure got to you easy. You just thank the seven tiny Buddhas they don't play their games on the galley table anymore." Mal shook his head to chase away the image of so much bare ass where he took his meals.

Fini


	2. Chapter 2 Picturesque

**Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, PORN, wonderful porn!**

Games People Play:

Picturesque

Mary Kroll, ghost-writing for the man known only as 'ATF'

In a fair and democratic marriage, everything is divided equitably, from chores to dessert to fantasies. This night, it was Zoe who climbed the ladder down into their berth to find that Wash was invoking his turn. Everything was laid out with precision, like surgical tools. On the bed were lain in situ her black high heels, thigh-high stockings, and a new addition to her wardrobe, a powder blue satin corset with proper whalebone and cord to lace it, not ribbon. This was a corset meant for function as well as form.

Beyond the bed, in the dim corner of the room, Wash stood waiting. He was bare-chested and wearing the tight, black pants that never left their quarters. Zoe knew what this costume meant and she was inwardly delighted as she bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her. He was her master now and she his slave. If she was obedient and pleased him, her master would reward her generously with pleasure. If she defied him, he could be deviously cruel in his punishments.

Wash stepped to the foot of their bed. He was already hard, imagining their game while he waited. Zoe stood perfectly still, head down, waiting on his every caprice. She was a marvelous slave, not just a sexual creature to give him pleasure, but a beauty to be cherished. He began by undressing her. Zoe moved only enough to accommodate him. Once her glory was exposed to him, Wash stood back to admire her. He chuckled quietly as his cock jumped, wanting to have her then. But the game had barely begun. With careful fingers, Wash fastened the narrow black collar around Zoe's neck. Zoe never met his eyes and he ran his hands softly through her hair in silent praise.

The stockings came first. Wash bunched each one down for Zoe to slide her foot in. He rolled the sheer material up her leg, his hands continuing on to stroke the smooth skin above it, her thighs, hips and ass. Like the fairy tale prince, he held each shoe for her to slip into. Wash walked around her then and appraised the view. Zoe looked like a living doll, standing here in her high heels and stockings. Wash took an extra long moment as he stood behind her. The gods praise the man who invented high heels for they did marvelous things to the shape of a woman's ass.

"Come here," Wash ordered quietly and led Zoe to the middle of the room. "Arms up." Zoe obeyed. Wash took the corset from the bed and undid the busk of hooks on the front. For as badly as he wanted to feel her chocolate nipples rub against him, he held his arms at length as he swung the corset behind her back and grabbed it at the opposite side. There seemed to be a hundred tiny hooks and eyes, but finally it was closed. "Arms down," Wash appraised Zoe again. With a careful hand, he lifted each breast a bit higher in the corset before stepping behind her and tightening the cord, just until the material lay fittedly against Zoe's body.

Zoe could feel Wash's hand on the back of the corset as his fingers picked through the lacing to draw it more snugly around her. It was not very tight yet, but Zoe hoped it would be. Corseting was as much fun for her as it was for Wash. It left her breathless and light-headed and something about Wash laying his hands on her and crafting her body to his pleasure gave her goosebumps. Each tug spoke to her, 'You belong to me. You are in my control. Your body is for my pleasure.'

Gentle and precise, Wash tightened the corset another small increment. He knew better than to pull hard on the cord initially. The slower he progressed, the more Zoe could handle and the farther he would be able to take it. Besides, he was making perfection, not hauling water out of a well.

Darting her eyes furtively, Zoe glanced at her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Even with the corset just snug, it sculpted her waist, accentuating her bust and full hips. A hint a high color rose in her cheeks as she tested the garment, trying to take a deep breath and finding that she could not. He had bound her. She could walk away, if she dared, but she was bound all the same. So taken was Zoe with the slave in the mirror that she did not see her master move around her until he began to kneel in front of her. Wash inspected the top line of the stockings closely, ensuring they were straight and even, and made sure the corset sat precisely where he had intended. His inspections also provided a convenient cover for a closer appreciation of the gorgeous flower that would soon be opening to him, its petals already beginning to part.

With a satisfied nod, Wash stood and moved behind her again. Zoe could hear noises like things being unpacked and arranged on the bed. She bit her bottom lip as time dragged out and the noises teased her ears. Wash moved behind Zoe again and she could vaguely feel an object in his hands as they returned to the laces at her back. Careful not to move any more than was strictly necessary, Zoe glanced over her shoulder. It was a ruler, a thin, metal ruler, which Wash was using the check the laces of the corset and its position with exacting precision. It was then she noticed that Wash's hands had stopped moving. Her eyes snapped up to his and went wide to find him watching her. She snapped her head forward again, but it was too late. The slap of the ruler made a keen noise on her backside and a perfect strip of fine skin began to sting.

"You must stand still," Wash said softly, his tone firm as he slid one hand up along her spine to clasp the back of her neck in demonstration. The spank had not been a real punishment, more a reminder of what he expected in her behavior.

It made Zoe shiver as Wash's low, mellifluous voice caressed her ear with the underlying threat of more severe punishments if she should disobey him again. To have him command her every movement was making Zoe hot, to say nothing of the spank. Gooseflesh prickled her skin and Zoe worried that it would mar his canvas. "Please forgive me, my kind master."

"No, it's my fault," he sighed, perhaps a bit dramaticall. "It's been so long since I worked on you."

"Oh, no, my sweet Master. I'll be still and quiet and let you work."

"I hope so," Wash said flatly as he turned Zoe by the shoulders to face him. He drew his fingertips across the swell of her breasts. Zoe licked her lips involuntarily. Tracing along the front edge of the corset, Wash's fingertips slipped behind the lace to stroke the tender skin of her aureoles. He did it again to find the skin beginning to wrinkle slightly as she suppressed a shiver. On the third touch, he found the skin pursed and made a pleased sound of acknowledgment. Zoe's nipples would be as hard as sapphires, but the thick, tight material would keep her from getting any stimulation. At least not until he chose.

"Now I'm making some progress." Wash turned Zoe again as he moved behind her and pulled the lacing tighter, faster and less delicately than he had before. He smiled at Zoe's surprised little pant as she adjusted to the narrower constriction. Moving to stand closer, Wash let Zoe feel his throbbing erection through the fabric of his pants as he swept his groin back and forth against her ample rear. Zoe remained silent, the upward tilt of her face the only thing to evince her increased arousal. "You're being really excellent. This is good, good."

Reluctant as he was to stop his frottage, Wash knew that he had to wait for the right time or all of his careful steps would be wasted. Gently, his hands began to explore her bottom, mapping every inch of skin. Zoe leaned back subtly into his touch and Wash allowed her to enjoy it. Without preamble, he grabbed double handfuls of flesh, causing Zoe to stumble forward just slightly, but she immediately regained her composure. Another test passed. "Sorry, that was my fault."

Wash stalked around to his place in front of Zoe again and crouched down. "Go se," he gnarled.

Zoe's eyes scrunched shut in the anxious silence. She had done something wrong, or failed to do something right. It did not matter. She had dissatisfied her Master when her greatest desire, above all else, was only to please him.

"Open," Wash commanded.

Zoe's eyes sprung open and she looked down to Wash parting her thighs with his hands and lowering his head to her. He ran the tip of his tongue between her lower lips.

"Your pussy's all wet, it's starting to run down your thighs," Wash said between licks. "Now I have to clean it up." He lapped at her lips a few more times, then moved his attention to the tops of her thighs. Duteously, Zoe spread her legs farther as she felt his thumbs press into her thighs to open her. With broad sweeps of his tongue, Wash cleaned the precious fluid from her skin. Always as he worked, his hands roamed over her ass, sometimes caressing, sometimes squeezing. When her thighs were clean, he looked back to her flower. Even more of the lovely nectar was leaking out. He made a quiet sigh of resignation and returned to his task. Gods, how he loved it. Her lotus flower pleased all five of his senses, but he could not let on this time. He pulled her legs apart wider and assailed her opening with his tongue, driving the tip of it in. Her juices cascaded into his mouth as he drew his tongue all the way up to her sensitive pearl. Wash repeated this long stroke several times, each time penetrating her with his tongue, laving her crenated inner lips and flicking her pearl just once, as if by accident or after-thought.

Zoe trembled as she fought to stay still, but still her knees began to quake. Her Master was as talented with his tongue as he was with his hands. She had to remain compliant. If she moved or spoke, he would stop and it would be agony.

Suddenly, Wash stopped. "I give up. It just won't stop," he huffed.

A woeful moan escaped Zoe unbidden. Her body had displeased him and it still wanted more.

"Well, it's going to have to do now, isn't it." Wash returned behind her. This time his fingers moved quickly down the cord, pulling the segments in sequence and, wrapping the tails around his hands, gave them a decisive pull. Zoe nearly stumbled again as he yanked on the center of her body and gasped for a full breath. Her breathing was shallow as she stole another look in the mirror. He had done it. Her Master had gotten it perfect. Her waist was tiny and maidenly, her breasts were held up high and were half of the perfect book-ends that her sloping hips completed. Now she was breathless from elation. A pleasured moan, barely audible, spilled from her lips. She was now his perfect instrument of pleasure and it made her wet.

Some of the preparations and props Wash had arranged earlier now seemed unnecesarry. Zoe herself was making him massively hard, achingly so. It was his weakness as Master, that he could barely make himself wait. His Slave was wet and infinitely willing. Inwardly, he was surprised he had made it this far. Dropping the bag on the floor, he turned back and saw Zoe in the mirror. Pleasantly surprised, he smiled genuines, "Well what do you know. Art is as much mistake as intention." He toured around Zoe, this time drinking in the sight of her. The high heels complemented her legs, her ass so juicy and round. "Perfect, just perfect. You look fucking amazing."

The color rose in Zoe's cheeks as her heart pounded. She had pleased him. Behind her, she heard the snink of a belt being unbuckled and she shivered at the thought of his thick cock, bursting for release. She did not know if she would be rewarded, punished or simply used. She just knew she wanted it. There were two heavy thuds of boots hitting the floor and the duller sound of cloth landing on top of them. Zoe's breath came faster to imagine her Master tearing off his clothes for want of her, stroking his hardness while he looked at her body and the way he had sculpted it. Two hands on Zoe's hips guided her to the end of their low dresser. Hot flesh brushed across her ass, leaving a tear-like bead of moisture in its wake. The hands returned, this time at Zoe's ankles, and traced the skin of her legs, up and over her ass, along the new line of her tiny waist, and up to her bare shoulders. Firmly, the hands pushed her forward until she was bent over the dresser. Eagerly, the Slave complied.

Wash ran the length of two fingers along her pouty, swollen lips. His cock lept at the unbelievable wetness and he could not wait any longer. He lined his hips up behind hers and with one thrust, drove deep into his Slave. The rush of heat over his skin nearly made him collapse on top of her. Holding deep, he rocked his hips against her ass. Her body was completely receptive to him. Gulping a breath, he pulled back and began to thrust steadily. A wicked smile curled his lips to watch Zoe try grab for purchase on the dresser or the wall, her fingernails threatening the wood in her ecstasy.

Pausing in one thrust, Wash laid a finger against his cock and thrust a few times shallowly, until his finger was dripping wet, too. He rubbed his finger in tight circles over her puckered hole. Zoe canted her hips back and his smile grew even more wicked. "Maybe next time, baby." Wash took hold of her hips and began fucking her in earnest. Her pussy felt amazing, as slick as an eel, as soft as velvet. His hands roved over her body, but always returned to her ass, which pleased him the most.

Zoe prayed her Master would forgive her, but she could not keep silent under his hard thrusts. She began to moan uncontrollably, short noises that punctuated by each of his movements.

"It's okay, you let it out. We've both done so well."

"Thank you, my Master!" she cried. "Oh, fuck me! give me your hard cock, use my sopping pussy 'til you burst inside it!"

Lightning shot up Wash's spine and he groaned, louder than Zoe had ever heard, "Your words give me so much pleasure."

To hear his pleasure made Zoe louder in turn. His voice was the only stimulus she had of her Master, other than the cock pistoning in her. Boldly moving of her own volition, Zoe moved her legs together. Wash looked down a the lovely new shape of her ass, the view extending down her sexy legs to the black high heels and he fucked his appreciation. Zoe gave a shuddering moan -- his cock felt even thicker with her pussy held tightly around it and his hands were on her hips again, his fingers digging into leave bruises to mark her.

Too soon, Wash pulled out of her. They could both hear the wetness of his exit. Zoe did her best to stifle a disjointed sigh, her Master would not like to hear such a selfish noise. Wash was still behind her, his hands flat on her back as he tried to catch his breath. Zoe laid her cheek down against the dresser, happily giving the cool wood some of her feverish heat. It was then that she saw it, the steady red light of their video capture, hidden under an ostensibly discarded piece of clothing. Zoe was horrified and exhilarated.

Suddenly and with shocking speed, Wash locked his arms around Zoe's waist and whirled them around, dropping her in the middle of the bed. Before her dazed mind could truly react, Zoe watched as Wash took a black silk scarf and looped it through the headboard. He took each of her wrists in turn and bound them. "Now, that'll keep you still."

"Yes, my Master," Zoe breathed smokily. A tremor ran over her as she tested the silk. It was the pinnacle of softness and the paradigm of strength.

Wash saw her toned arms flex as he knelt between her thighs and pulled her into his lap. "No, you don't, little Slave. You're not going anywhere," and he began to taunt her by rubbing his torrid hardness between her lips, the corona running over her pearl.

"Oh, no, my Master. This eager Slave just wanted to know I could pull against them when you fuck me."

"You mean like this?" In one fluid motion, Wash tilted his hips and stove his cock full-length into her. Zoe screamed in pleasure, pulling her body up on the silk even as she pushed against him. Wash took her tiny waist in his hands --it felt like his fingers would almost touch-- and anchored her body as he thrust into her. The angle was brutal and glorious for Zoe as the head of his cock pounded her g-spot and when she arched her back, her pearl brushed against his pubis. She could feel her pleasure mounting and was desperate for her release, but not until her Master found his.

"Plese cum in my wet pussy, Master! Please give your Slave your hot load!"

"Fuck, yes!" As hard as he had been fighting to hold back and make it last, Zoe's words were too much for him. Wash all but howled as he began to gush inside her. With his last oxygenated brain cell, Wash rapidly pulled out and knelt over Zoe, spurting across her face. She opened her mouth hungrily, her tongue out to catch each saline drop. It sent a chill up Wash's back to watch as he wrung the last of his essence out onto her lips. He collapsed beside her on the bed, content to do nothing more than pant.

Zoe bit her lip as she watched him catch his breath. She was so close and he was just laying there. She began to rub her thighs together, desperate for even the peripheral friction it would bring her.

"Stop that," Wash ordered, his voice dominating the very air in the room. Dropping her legs to the mattress, Zoe whimpered in defeat, but was silent at the cold look in Wash's eyes as he sat up. "I didn't tell you you could cum." Casually, he let one hand rest on her mound. "Now let's see, you turned around to look at me, you spoke out of turn," with his index finger, he began to circle her pearl, one rotation for each offense, close but never quite close enough, "and you moved without orders. Do you think you've been good enough to be allowed to cum?" His finger began to move faster, the circles becoming smaller. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson and next time you'll do only as your told." Still half-hard, his cock began to twitch back to life as he watched Zoe writhe, half in fear of not being brought to completion and half in fear of reaching it without permission. It was beautiful, really. Wash felt his sadistic streak fade out and he rubbed her pearl in tight circles. "Cum for me, little Slave." He entered her with two fingers from his other hand as he continued to rub, "Cum for me."

Zoe arched off the bed as she shouted her release. It shook every part of her, from the fingers hooked like talons in the black silk binding to her tightly-curled toes as they dug into the mattress. Her vision went white, then black, then the soft yellow of candlelight. She opened her eyes to find Wash looking down at her. She was undressed completely with the sheet pulled up to her sternum. The force of her orgasm and her restricted breathing had caused her to pass out. Wash was lightly caressing her bare breasts, periodically pulling his thumb across her nipple. It felt soothing to Zoe in her veritably postictal state.

"Hey, you," he said softly.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled back. "Did I do good?"

"You did so good," and he kissed her gently on the mouth.

~fin~


End file.
